What's your Country?
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: A bored Vietnam decides to travel around the world searching for love. How hard is it for someone to find love? Well, she'll find out soon after meeting so many guys. The question is: Who will it be? I'm open to all suggestions!
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Chapter 1: The Decision

Vietnam stared at the floor as America was talking about his "Heroic" plan. _Why, _she thought, _just why? Why do I have to be here listening to their rants?_ It was a large meeting for most of the countries. What it was about she wasn't paying attention.

Unfortunately Vietnam was sitting beside France, who was constantly trying to flirt with her; to scare him, she brought her paddle in front of his face and held it up.

"Remember this?" She asked. France silently backed away. She leaned back, satisfied with herself.

As everyone lost their sanity and started talking all at once, Germany yelled at them all to shut up behave. She chuckled to herself and walked over to the large window that overlooked the city of Berlin. It was so pretty, and urban, with high rise buildings towering up to the sky; it had a culture very different from her own.

While passing the time by staring out the window, Vietnam noticed lots of couples together, and lovers holding hands; it all reminded her of her own lonely life. All these years she had never once shown affection for someone, or been attracted to anyone. Maybe it was because of the lack of men in her life. She definitely knew she was straight.

For once in her life Vietnam actually felt lonely, despite the strong person she was, but hey, strong people have their sad moments too, right? She wouldn't admit this to herself, but deep inside she actually wanted to find love, to actually be with someone who would understand that she was sick of being lonely all the time.

Someone to talk to and have fun with and just be with. Well so far there was no chance of that happening because no one showed any attraction to her except for France who was just a perv that had no life, so he flirted with everyone within touching distance.

Time passed quicker than Vietnam expected the meeting passed without anyone noticing she was gone. That was just what she was aiming for. As Vietnam walked back to her seat everyone stood up to leave; as she was walking she saw Austria and Hungary walking side by side. Hungary looked up at Austria and linked her fingers through his; he blushed and looked down at her while Vietnam's eyes widened. She looked away and pretended to keep walking.

In the hallway Russia was running from a creeping Belarus and Vietnam could help but laugh. Belarus had been in love with her older brother ever since.

Vietnam thought back to her thought and what she had secretly wished for; it hurt her to know that many had already found a partner.

_Hey, _thought Vietnam, _maybe I could find someone in one of the countries. But they never notice me. _She shook her head and ignored hat thought.

Back home everything seemed so quiet. Vietnam walked around her house, bored out of her mind. She hadn't done much in the past few months, and she was getting bored. _And lonely. _

She thought of travelling to another country to cure her boredness. Hmm, that would be a good idea, and productive too. _I can go sightseeing and explore. And at the same time…_ She remembered what she had secretly thought about at the meeting.

_Fine. _ Vietnam was serious this time. She was determined to actually find love while travelling around the world. She smiled because it just might work out.

_So where to first? _ She asked herself. _I don't know, maybe Italy._


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Italy?

Chapter 2: Home sweet Italy?

The busy alley ways in Rome were narrow, but so beautiful. Vietnam inhaled the fresh Italian air while passing by all the restaurants and stores. She had just seen the Roman Coliseum and had explored the land on which the great Ancient Rome had once walked. Now she was just hungry, and since it would be hard to find a Vietnamese restaurant, Vietnam would have to eat Italian food.

Vietnam scanned the area for a good restaurant when something caught her eye; she quickly walked over to it to examine it. It was a golden necklace with a pendant of the coliseum on it, glittering in the sunlight.

Vietnam held it in her hand, admiring the necklace's great beauty right when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to face Japan, who was looking down at her smiling politely.

"Japan," Vietnam said, "Hello."

Japan regarded her for a moment. "What are you doing here Vietnam-san?"

"I was bored, so I decided to go on a vacation around the world," Vietnam answered. "It's such a coincidence to see you here."

"Actually, I'm here with Germany and Italy who was giving me a tour of his place." he gestured to two people behind him. "Come, you should meet them."

Japan led Vietnam to the two who were looking at key chains.

"Italy-san, Germany-san, this is Vietnam. She is visiting Italy," Japan introduced.

Italy took a step toward Vietnam. "Hello Vietnam! I'm North Italy, and this is Germany. Veh! He doesn't smile much!"

"Itaaallllllllllyyyyyyy!" Germany shouted and Italy squeaked and hid behind her. She had to stifle a laugh.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Vietnam would you like to have dinner with us? We should all go back to my house and have dinner so I can make ppppaaaaaassssssssstttttttta aaaaaaa!"

At Italy's house Vietnam leaned on the countertop by the stove watching him cook. Even with that ditzy grin on his face he was still a nice guy.

"So Vietnam, what brings you here?" Italy asked.

"I'm taking a vacation from my boring life," she answered.

"Ah yes, a vacations sounds-" Just as he was talking, the room suddenly went pitch black. It was a black out.

"OH NO! What happened?! It's so dark! I'm scared!" It was obviously Italy screaming.

"What's wrong, I heard—" Another voice sounded.

"What the hell was that? Get off me you pervert!"

There was a loud crash and the sound of a frying pan smashing.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The sound of scratching and grunting filled the room.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off me!" There was the constant sound of slapping and out of nowhere the sound of steam rose up.

"Hey, what—" There were sounds of slipping and another crash sounded, this one coming from the floor.

"What the hell—" Said the same voice. Slapping again. "Ow!"

Suddenly, a light shone and a calm voice interrupted the grunting.

"Hey guys, I found a flashlight." It must have been Japan; he shone the light at the floor.

On the floor, Italy hovered over Germany holding a frying pan with faint bruises on his face.

Germany on the other hand was completely covered in pasta sauce with deep scratches. His bruises were dark.

When Germany and Italy saw each other, Germany pushed Italy off him and stood up, only to crash onto the ground again.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttaa aaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyy yy! What the hell is this? Get this damn sauce off me!"

"Vvvvvveeeeeeeeeeehhhh! I'm scared!"

Italy ran off screaming, with Germany chasing after him.

"Come back here you bastard!"

There was the sound of furniture crashing.

"Oh well, so much for them," Japan said, walking toward Vietnam with the flashlight.

Vietnam suddenly burst out laughing. What she had witnessed was just hilarious the first big laugh she'd had in days.

"Oh my gosh," she said walking towards Japan.

_He'd keep me entertained for sure, but there's just no spark._ _I now know that Italy is definitely NOT the guy for me._

**So how was it? She knows that it's not Italy. Who do you think Vietnam should be with? I'm open to all suggestions, so please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romano of the South

Chapter 3: Romano of the South

"Thank you for helping me clean up. That good for nothing idiot fell asleep yesterday, and I hate messes." Germany was on his knees mopping up the pasta sauce while Vietnam was washing the frying pans and returning them to where they were kept.

"It's nothing, really," Vietnam replied, "I'm used to cleaning up. Messes bother me too."

Germany smiled. This girl was mature and easy to talk to. He usually had trouble talking girls, but Vietnam could understand and calm him down. He thought about what happened yesterday and blushed.

"Sorry you had to see that yesterday."

She laughed. "Don't be. It was actually hilarious. I needed a good laugh." That made him blush even harder.

Since it was still early, Italy and Japan were still asleep. Vietnam was accustomed to waking up early, so she had bumped in to Germany. She had offered to help him clean up.

Then, out of nowhere Italy happened to appear with a big grin on his face.

"Germany, look who's here! It' big brother Romano!"

Germany frowned and looked back at Italy.

"What the hell is that jackass doing here?" he asked

Another man, who looked like Italy stepped into the room. _He must be Romano,_ Vietnam thought.

"Who the hell are you calling jackass, potato bastard?!" He yelled at Germany who stood up, frustrated.

"To hell with you," was all he said.

"You want to fight?" Romano asked. Right then he caught a glimpse of Vietnam who was standing off to the side quietly. A deep blush coated his cheeks.

Vietnam approached him and smiled.

"Hi I'm Vietnam."

Romano continued to blush. "I'm South Italy, but you can call me Romano. I'm North Italy's big brother."

"Here let me help you clean up," he offered. Vietnam let him help her.

When Romano was done, Vietnam smiled again.

"Thank you that's great." Romano blushed very hard. This girl reminded him of Belgium when she said that.

Romano stepped outside to go for a walk when Vietnam caught up with him.

"Do you mind if I join?" He shook his head.

"So, do you really hate Germany?" Vietnam asked.

"Of course! That potato bastard is all over my brother!" She laughed at his reply.

They started making small talk until Romano saw a bunch of tomatoes in a veggie store and dragged Vietnam into it.

"Would you like to have a tomato? When I was little I got into a habit of eating them, so I still, you know like them! He have one raw" He spoke fast and excitedly.

Vietnam decided to eat one raw, but when she sunk her teeth into it, her face turned a deep purple, almost making her vomit.

_It's disgusting. How does he manage to eat this? No wonder he gets so red when he blushes._

She had to keep herself from vomiting. Romano looked at her and she smiled.

"Do you like it? Here have another!" He shoved a tomato into her mouth while Vietnam secretly vowed to hurt him.

Romano had eaten 4 tomatoes already, while she was still trying to digest the first one.

"You must really like these."

"Oh yeah, I lived with Spain and he used to eat these all the time." He began to tell Vietnam about his childhood, while she listened intently, happy that he could open up to her.

Romano and Vietnam continued to walk along a path until he sat down on a bench with Vietnam beside him. He placed his head on her shoulder, making her blush. In a few minutes, Romano was already asleep.

_He's sweet, _Vietnam thought, _He could be the one. _

Just then, the loud sound of an explosion sounded from nearby. Romano jumped up and hugged Vietnam.

"What was that?" He screamed. "Help me! What if the monsters are coming back? Oh no they're out to kill me!" He ducked and hid behind the bench.

"Just wait here," Viet assured him, "I'll go see what that was."

"No! Don't leave me here with the monsters!"

"It'll just be a minute." She walked ahead while he protested.

Up ahead in a clearing stood an angry looking Germany holding a grenade while Italy lay exhausted on the ground.

"Italy! Get up and throw this grenade. This is the pin-" He held up a small pin, " And this is the grenade. Throw it!"

Italy shot up and grabbed the grenade. He threw it.

"Idiot! Not the pin!" Well, maybe he didn't throw it.

"Fine! It's time for a jog!' Germany declared.

"Nooo Germany I'm tired!" Italy cried.

"Oh Italy, look the British are here! And they're coming to get you!"

"Where?!" He let out a loud squeak and sprinted through the trees at full speed.

Vietnam walked back to Romano.

"It's just Italy and Germany throwing grenades." She explained.

Romano stood up and frowned.

"I'll show that potato macho how to throw grenades!" He ran to where Germany was standing and grabbed the grenade from him.

"Hello bastard." Romano greeted Germany. "This is how you throw a grenade."

He took off the pin and threw it at Germany while the grenade exploded in his own face.

"Dammit! This is all your fault bastard!" Romano went to Germany and started catfighting with him while Germany was trying to get him off. They both fell to the ground with Romano scratching at Germany's face. Germany was kicking him, trying to get him off. He kicked and Romano fell back.

Germany stood up, catching a glimpse of Vietnam while doing so. He blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry about that again." He muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem. It was entertaining."

Vietnam stayed for a few more days, all filled with Romano and Italy drama. Italy had given her a tour of his country with Japan, Germany, and Romano tagging along.

"I should be going," Vietnam told everyone, "I still have more places to visit."

"Nooo! Stay for a few more days!" Italy whined. She smiled.

"Germany stepped forward and looked down at her. "Come visit Germany. And when you do, stay at my house. I insist." It was really nice of him to offer.

"Thank you."

"Yes Vietnam-san," Japan threw in, "Please, do come to Japan. You must come to my house and stay there. I will show you all around."

Vietnam thanked him as well.

"Well, it was great meeting you." Romano told her, blushing deeply. "I hope I see you again."

"Me too."

Italy pulled Vietnam in for a hug.

"Group hug!" He yelled and pulled everyone in.

_Romano's a sweet guy, but he's just…too much like his brother. I guess he's not the one either. Well, no love in Italy. So much for Italian romance._

**Well, how was chapter 3? Romano's out too, but there's still a whole bunch of other countries. Next chapter will probably be France or Russia. Who do you think Vietnam should fall in love with? Or, who do you think it's going to be? **


	4. Chapter 4: Vodka Days with Russia

Chapter 4: Vodka Days with Russia

Vietnam decided that she would go wherever she would feel like going, and right now she felt like she wanted to see… Russia.

Since it was a warm summer night in Moscow, Viet decided to spend her time outdoors as much as she can.

She opened her brochure and sat on a bench beside a tall man in a scarf.

Why is he wearing a scarf in the summertime? She thought to herself.

The man was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and a pipe in the other.

A pipe?

"Hello," he greeted, "I remember you from the World Conference. I'm Russia."

"I'm Vietnam," she greeted back.

"What brings you here, Vietnam?"

"You could say I'm on a vacation because I had no life." Russia smiled at that.

"Would you like some vodka? I have a lot left." He held up the bottle.

Vietnam looked at the bottle for a moment. "Okay, why not?" Russia handed the bottle over to her. She took a sip and grimaced because it was so strong. She took another sip, a bigger one this time.

"Thank you," Vietnam said handing the bottle back to Russia. She began to feel a bit woozy, but shook the feeling off.

"Pass it here, please," Another voice said, on the other side of Russia. Vietnam leaned over to look at him. The young man took one big sip, and then another bigger one.

"This is Latvia." Russia gestured to the boy beside him. Vietnam looked at him. He looked young, not old enough to be drinking. Then again, it was vodka, who could resist? She felt woozy again and slapped herself for thinking that.

Latvia leaned over and saw Vietnam, widening his eyes.

"Will you be my best friend?" He asked, moving to sit beside her.

"Yeah…" She felt herself saying. Before she knew it Vietnam was losing control. Effects of vodka.

"Yay! Best friend! Look Russia I finally found one!" Russia smiled at him.

"That's great," Russia answered with a goofy grin. "I'm going to play with you to celebrate." He poked Latvia in the cheeks. Latvia squealed like a girl. Then, Russia picked him up and started to stretch him.

"Stretch!" He yelled. "Stretch!"

"Ow, ow, ow , Stop it!" Latvia commanded. He started screaming and squirming while Russia "played" with him. In an instant, he started crying like a baby.

"No more! I want my mommy!" His high pitched scream rang through Vietnam's ears. She stood up and yanked on Latvia's arm.

"Shut up!" She screamed. She yanked on his arm again, causing Russia to drop him.

"I'm never playing with you again!" He started sobbing, then threw his arms around Vietnam. Russia laughed like a mental patient and patted Latvia's head, crushing him. He screamed again and hid behind Vietnam.

"I want to go drinking! Come on, best friend! Let's go to a bar and celebrate!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Russia reminded him. "I'm a lot of fun at bars!"

"No, you're not coming!" Latvia whined.

"Okay, then, let's play again." Russia smirked and poked Latvia's cheeks while Latvia squeaked and dragged Vietnam, leading her away, while Russia followed happily.

Latvia found a bar and went inside, dragging a half drunk Vietnam with him, and being followed by a psycho Russia.

Russia sat down at a bar stool and gestured for Vietnam and Latvia to do the same.

"I'm going to order vodka," he said.

"Me too," Latvia said. "What about you best friend? The same? Okay!"

Vietnam hardly said anything, but Latvia had already spoken for her. She lay her head on the table.

A few minutes later, Russia squealed and Vietnam's head shot straight up.

"Yay! More vodka for me!" He yelled and gulped it down.

Latvia pushed a cup towards Vietnam. "Drink it," he said and raised the glass up to her. She drank a sip, and then spit it out in Latvia's face, who squealed.

Latvia was chugging glasses of alcohol like a lunatic Vietnam watched him, and lifted her glass to her lips. She barely had another sip before she fell off her stool.

Russia and Latvia looked down at her, but she stood up with a goofy grin on her face. Vietnam got up onto the table and leaned down.

"Who's up for some fun?" She asked.

"Ooh! I am!" Russia answered, obviously drunk as well.

"Me too!" Latvia yelled.

Vietnam jumped off the table and grabbed her paddle, something she had forgotten about in the past few days. She dragged Russia and Latvia up to the stage with her.

"It's time to do karaoke!" Russia and Latvia cheered.

Vietnam used her paddle as a mike while Russia and Latvia sang off-key at the top of their lungs.

"Big Brother Russia!" Someone yelled right then. "I know you love me!"

"Nooooo! Russia yelled. "She found me!"

"Let us be one! Marry me!" A girl in a blue dress with silver hair and a bow appeared in behind Russia.

"Nooo Belarus!" Russia screamed and ran off the stage with Belarus chasing him.

"Come here Big Brother!" Belarus called.

Russia found a door, opened it, and locked himself inside. Belarus scratched the door and rattled the doorknob.

"Brother dear? Brother dear! It's time for us to become one!" She yelled.

"Go awaaaay!" Russia called.

"Let me in, Brother! We are meant to become one!"

"I'm scared! Go awaaaaaay!"

"This piece of shit door knob is the only thing separating us again!" She broke the door knob and ran inside.

"GO AWAAAAAAAAAY!" Russia yelled, tearing up. Belarus grabbed him by the scarf while he tried to squirm away. Her grip was iron hard, because he got nowhere.

Vietnam ran and brought her paddle down on Belarus's head and whacked several times until she passed out. Vietnam then looked at Russia and found him passed out as well.

_Damn, I accidentally hit him too… Oh well._

The vodka was too strong for her. Even being a bit drunk, she passed out beside Russia and Belarus.

_Russia's not the one for me either. He's a little strange, and plus, with Belarus, she'd kill me before I could get anywhere._

**Well, how was this chapter? I hope you liked it. Vietnam was half-drunk in this chapter, but you'll be able to see her fully drunk soon. She'll be much crazier then. Next is France. Anyway, who would you like to see Vietnam with? Please continue to comment and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: How to Deal with Pervs

Chapter 5: How to Deal with Pervs

Vietnam thought she must have still been drunk when she chose to go to France. She recalled the memories of last night in Russia and blushed, embarrassed at what she had done to Russia and what he would do the next time they met. She was especially worried about his pipe. _Better to stay away now because he's not the one, _she thought.

Vietnam was standing on the Eiffel Tower, gazing down at the city of Paris before her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Bonjour mon chérie. Care to join me for a drink?" She did not like the sound of that voice. It sounded all too much like that jackass France.

She turned around and smirked at France, who seemed a little scared at seeing her smile. He was holding a rose in his hand. Vietnam grabbed the rose from his hand and gave France a pleasant smile, much to his surprise. She then ripped it in half. _No poor rose should have to live after being touched by France. _

"Nice try, I'm not interested." She replied to his question and started to walk away.

"Let me at least show you around my ville magnifique!" Vietnam ignored him and started walking ahead with France trailing after her.

"This is Rue Cler and look! There are so many beautiful shops here…" _Will he ever shut up? _Vietnam asked herself. She wasn't really in the mood to fight right now so she decided to just ignore him for the time being.

Unfortunately, France had found a beauty salon.

"Look Vietnam! A beauty salon! We must fix you up!"

_Fix me up? What is this guy getting to?_

Before she knew it, France was dragging her into the beauty salon with him. Vietnam was going to hit him with her paddle, but his grip was iron hard and she couldn't reach.

Once they were inside, France released Vietnam, who tried to make a run for the door, but he caught her just in time.

"Non, non you stay right here!" He grabbed a chair and strapped her to it.

When one of the stylists appeared, France already had a plan for Vietnam.

"She needs a new hairstyle. Something to get rid of those split ends. But first, those eyebrows really need to go. They are like small hairy caterpillars."

_I don't have split ends you retard. My hair is so much better than yours; I can see like 500 split ends from where I'm standing. My eyebrows? Like caterpillars? I will kill this guy when no one's looking. Insulting my hair and eyebrows in one day, that bastard has some nerve._

Vietnam tried to wriggle out of the chair, but she was strapped to it really tightly so she couldn't move. In a few minutes, the woman came back with a pair of tweezers and a thread.

"I think it would be a good idea if I did her eyebrows," France started, "I am a natural after all."

"YOU?" Vietnam shot back. "I will never let you do my eyebrows! Since when are you a natural? If you really were, then your eyebrows wouldn't be so damn ugly!"

France looked shocked. "Moi? Ugly? Non, non, you must have been drunk! That reminds me! We must go for a drink after this!" he picked up the tweezers and moved in, starting to pluck.

"Ow!" Vietnam yelled and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach and knocked the breath out of France.

"Oh non, I see our little girl is not cooperating! I shall be back with the wax!"

After he left, Vietnam brought out her paddle with great difficulty, ready to smack anyone who came close to her.

"I'm back! Did—" SMACK! Vietnam managed to free herself and whack France with her paddle. France went limp in an instant.

She dragged him out into the street with her, not caring what he got hit with, or scratched with.

In an alley, Vietnam found an abandoned bottle of wine and opened it.

She then poured all of its contents onto France's head, teaching him a lesson.

_Ha, try washing that out of your hair, you manwhore. I hope the smell never comes out. Serves you right for insulting me and trying to mess with me._

She walked out of the alley, leaving France there to suffer.

_Heh, how could I ever think that we could be together? The vodka must still be in effect. _

**How was this chapter? Sorry it was shorter than the last few. Next is Spain. Please review and keep on telling me who you would like to see Vietnam with!**


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome to Cafe Spain!

Chapter 6: Welcome to Café Spain!

Vietnam sat her bed with travel brochures spread out everywhere. She studied them thoughtfully as she decided where she would go next. As of the moment the brochures for Spain had captured her interest and were urging her to go and feel the lovely summer heat.

She packed, this time hoping to meet someone at least worthwhile, not a complete basket case like France. She wondered what happened to him. Vietnam hadn't seen France ever since she abandoned him in the alley.

_Oh well, I'm sure he's fine. The animals will probably give him a wakeup call._

The next afternoon, Vietnam arrived in Spain, feeling the warm Spanish breeze and the romantic atmosphere.

After a bit of walking she walked into a nearby café to cool down and sit for a bit.

"Oh wow, are you really a customer? It's been so long, like, you're the first customer I've had in here today!" That voice sounded awfully familiar, and Vietnam couldn't help but turn around.

"Here let me pat your back!" She turned her head to find Spain slapping her on the back, hard enough to make her cough.

"I made you a shirt! It says Spain is gorgeous, because after I saw you I recognized you from the World Meeting." Blah, blah, blah was all Vietnam heard after that. She was tired and she wasn't in the cheerful mood right now. She just sat there while Spain told his life story.

"Here wear it!" He put the shirt over Vietnam's head. "You look so cool, and I would totally go out on a date with you I mean if I was a guy. Hey wait a minute I am one."

Vietnam grunted and took a deep breath. This guy would take some getting used to.

"Now coffee, I'll go get some. But hey, how about _iced_ coffee? It so nice outside, that you surely wouldn't want to be drinking something so warm. I mean, like why not drink something cold?"

He walked behind Vietnam and held up the jar of coffee.

"Oh this is embarrassing since I haven't got many customers I haven't got any coffee! Hey how about some wine instead, and then we can sit together and talk!"

Vietnam's eyes snapped open right then and the first thought that came to her head was "life is meaningless" and this guy was just making it all the more worse.

Then, for no reason she just had a random laughing fit, she couldn't stop laughing. Vietnam thought of all the stupid guys she had met, Italy, Romano, Russia, and France who got the gold star. But then there was this guy, who she was making a fool out of herself in front of.

Spain grabbed a chair and sat with Vietnam. "I remember yesterday I just started laughing like a stupid jackal, and then I was like, I need some tomatoes and then I thought, no I don't want tomatoes right now…"

Vietnam laughed even harder now that he was talking to her again. She was finding it very hard to be serious at the moment.

"Hey, do you want to do karaoke? I never find anyone to sing with."

Vietnam nodded and stay sitting while Spain picked up the microphone and started swaying his hips. He then started kicking, but ended up kicking over glasses and jars of coffee.

Livin la Vida Loca played and Spain danced on his toes like a girl.

"Hey you know, I wanted to dance flamenco when I was younger. Can I show you some of the moves I got?"

Vietnam nodded, too shocked to answer; she was trying very hard to hide her laughter. What he was doing was not flamenco.

Spain sang the lyrics to the song. "She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls, I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall!"

He was singing off-key at the top of his lungs, and Vietnam noticed that some of the glasses were breaking without the help of Spain's kicking. He grabbed two forks and used them as castanets.

"Hey come dance with me!" He grabbed Vietnam's hand and pulled her over to dance with him. "Upside, inside out, she's livin la vida loca!"

Vietnam noticed that the forks were pointing in her direction, and Spain was banging them together like a crazy lunatic.

"Put those things away!" She yelled. "Why are you using forks in the presence of spoons?"

Spain continued doing what he was doing. No doubt people heard glass breaking and things smashing from outside the café.

"Want to see my braceo? I mastered it when I was little." Spain thrashed his arms around wildly, sending the forks flying around. Vietnam was lucky to have dodged them.

_I thought the movement of the arms was supposed to be graceful,_ she thought, _not like a psycho. _

"Hey, why don't we just sit down and have a nice glass of wine?" She asked.

"No way, the song's not even done yet and I want to show you more of my moves!"

Vietnam took cover under the table while Spain sang his song and did his "flamenco" dance. More cups broke while he did his stomp, which apparently involved stomping the ground so hard you create an earthquake.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

Vietnam grabbed an empty bottle of wine and threw it at the wall, as Spain screamed like a girl.

"Hey, do you want coffee?" He asked.

_I repeat, life is meaningless._

**Well, now you know it's not Spain. I'm still open to all suggestions for who you would like to see Vietnam with. Next chapter she goes to Greece; let's see what Mr. Cat has to say about her. Please continue to comment and review!**


End file.
